SAPPHIRE
by k3rtia
Summary: berawal dari kejadian singkat yang mempertaruhkan hidup matinya, Ichigo Kurosaki, rounin, bertemu Rukia, gadis yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan harus mengikutinya untuk membalas hutangnya. AU


_Hanya karena hutang budi, Ichigo Kurosaki, rounin, harus mengikut dan melindungi Rukia, gadis yang baru saja menolong hidupnya._

_._

_._

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

**SAPPHIRE**

(c) Charl Louisser

Warning: AU, OOC, ABAL

Read at your own risk lah yo

.

Pemuda berambut orange itu berlari. Terus berlari. Derap langkahnya menderu di kegelapan malam. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang membelit lengannya dan darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Malang baginya, pedangnya yang bersimbah darah meneteskan darah. Ia berhenti sejenak. Dikibaskan pedang itu sehingga darah bermuncratan ke segala arah.

Ia kembali berlari.

Dilompatinya sungai di depannya, diterjangnya hutan rimbun.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang keras. Ingin ia teriak sekuat tenaga. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Namun ia mengerang dan meringis. Bahaya jika berteriak, pihak pengejar akan langsung menyadari keberadaannya.

Seseorang menjejakkan kakinya di dahan pohon yang di sandarinya. "Halo. Kau sedang kesusahan, ya?"

Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh ke arah dahan pohon. "Renji! Brengsek kau. Cepat tolong aku, bodoh!"

Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di dahan pohon melompat turun. Ia menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Mengibaskan hakama hitamnya yang berdebu. "Sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu kau. Lama. Yang seperti ini tak seperti dirimu saja. Ada apa memangnya?"

Pemuda berambut orange itu mengerang. "Aku ketahuan."

Alis Renji Abarai –pemuda berambut merah- itu naik. "Ketahuan? Lalu bagaimana?"

Ichigo Kurosaki –pemuda berambut orange- merogoh bagian dalam hakama-nya. Dikeluarkannya segenggam kain putih ke lantai.

Renji berjongkok mengamati kain itu. Dibukanya buntalan itu. Cincin berlian memancarkan kilaunya. "_Well done_, Ichigo."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tak ikut serta berusaha," Ichigo menggeram.

Renji menaikkan bahu. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bisa maju sendiri. Aku hanya menuruti kemauanmu."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Kapan yang lain datang?"

"Yang lain? Mereka, maksudmu? Tidak ada," Renji berujar pahit. "Hisagi-san kemarin bilang, dia, Ikkaku-san, dan Yumichika-san tetap di Kyoto. Hanya kita berdua di Edo. Kira ada di Okinawa."

Ichigo membelalakkan mata. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

"Santai. Kalau aku bilang dari kemarin, kau tidak akan konsentrasi untuk tugas ini, bukan? Kurang seminggu lagi, lho," Renji mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk hutan yang merubung mereka.

"_Kuso_! Lalu sekarang kita bagaimana? Mau menjual cincin ini sekarang juga tidak mungkin, kan? Mana ada Toko yang buka jam segini?" Ichigo mengumpat keras.

Renji membuka tas bekalnya. Mengambil perban dan mengulurkannya pada Ichigo. "Pakai ini dulu. Sementara. Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa membantu kita di Edo."

Ichigo terkekeh sinis seraya melilitka perban di lengan dan pelipisnya. "Membantu kita? Yang benar saja. Mengingat kita ini buron nomor satu Jepang dan kepala kita dihargai sedemikian banyak, aku ragu apakah ia benar-benar mau membantu."

Renji mengabaikan itu. "Tenang saja. Dia orang yang kupercaya. Aku lebih sering ke Edo daripada kau, bukan?"

"_Well, if you insist_. Aku tak bisa menolak. Kita tidur dimana nih malam ini? Jangan bilang di hutan ini," Ichigo mengalah.

Renji berkata, "memang kita tidur di sini. Kau tidurlah. Aku yang jaga."

"Tidur di saat-saat mencekam? Bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo mencemooh.

Renji lagi-lagi mengabaikan itu. "Pokoknya, kau tidur. Dua jam lagi, pukul tiga dini hari, kita bergerak lagi."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**-sapphire-**

Tamparan keras yang membuat pipi Ichigo berdenyut-denyut seketika kembali membawanya ke alam sadar. Ia membuka matanya. Renji berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo, cepat! Kau mau kita ketahuan, kah?" Renji membentak.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Ichigo bangkit. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Diambilnya pedangnya, dan disarungkan kembali ke pinggangnya. Dirapikan kembali hakama hitamnya. Ia berdiri tegap.

"Ayo, Ichigo!" Renji berlari. Menerobos hutan.

Ichigo mengikuti di belakangnya.

**-Sapphire-**

Dinginnya suhu membuat semua orang masih terbuai dalam selimut dan enggan beranjak dari kasur. Tak terkecuali gadis itu. Ia menguap lebar. Menyibakkan rambut orange panjangnya yang tergerai ke wajahnya. Dilihatnya jam, masih pukul empat dini hari.

Salah satu pelayan wanitanya melangkah masuk –Lily. "Orihime-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Gadis itu, Orihime Inoue membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tamu pukul segini jelas bukan orang biasa. Ia sudah mempunyai dugaan, namun ia merasa harus memastikannya lagi. "Siapakah itu, Lily?"

Lily menyarungkan pedangnya. "Ia tak mau menyebutkan namanya, Nona. Katanya ia telah mengenal Anda."

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri fisiknya?" Orihime Inoue, gadis itu, turun dari ranjang. Membuka laci meja riasnya, mengambil sisir kayu. Disisirinya rambutnya.

"Berambut merah dan tinggi. Satunya berambut orange," Lily melaporkan.

Orihime tak terkejut sedikitpun. "Rupanya benar mereka. Sekarang, mereka ada di mana, Lily?"

"Di depan gerbang, Nona. Kebetulan waktu saya patroli hari ini, mereka tiba-tiba datang. Saya pikir maling, rupanya mengetuk pintu. Sempat Hinagiku dan Baigon hendak saya bangunkan pula."

Orihime menyematkan jepit rambut biru di rambutnya. Ia berdiri. "Kerja bagus, Lily. Tolong panggilkan Ayame. Kau kembalilah ke tugasmu."

"Baik, Orihime-sama. Saya permisi," Lily membungkuk. Keluar dari kamar majikannya itu.

Gadis berambut hitam masuk –Ayame. "Anda memanggil saya, Orihime-sama?"

"Ya, Ayame. Tolong kau siapkan dua kamar dan air hangat. Tamu kita butuh semua itu," Orihime menginstruksikan.

"Segera, Orihime-sama. Ada yang lain?" Ayame membungkuk.

Sejenak, Orihime terdiam. "Suruh Tsubaki menunggu pos-nya."

"Baik. Saya permisi," Ayame membungkuk.

**-sapphire-**

"Renji, ini rumah siapa?" Ichigo bertanya pada Renji yang berdiri di depannya. Rumah di depan mereka kesannya mungil dan sederhana. Barusan ada pelayan yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

"Ini rumah orang yang kupercaya di Edo."

Seorang gadis berambut orange keluar. Ia cukup anggun. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, jepit rambut biru tersemat di poninya. "Lama tak berjumpa, Abarai-san. Dan kau.."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo cepat-cepat menambahi.

"Souka. Kurosaki-san. Mari masuk, Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san. Saya Orihime Inoue," dengan hormat, gadis itu mempersilahkan Renji dan Ichigo masuk.

Sedikit tercengang dirinya dengan perlakua gadis itu. Namun diikutinya langkah Renji.

Dengan pelan Ichigo berbisik. "Tahukah dia kalau kita ini _rounin_?"

"Tahu, kok," Renji menjawab dengan santai.

Salah seorang pelayan menggeser pintu masuk. membungkuk mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Terima kasih, Tsubaki-kun," Orihime mengangguk pelan. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan membungkuk.

"Mari masuk, Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san. Jangan sungkan-sungkan," dengan ramah Orihime mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Ichigo mengekor Renji. Mereka berdua duduk di berlutut di ruang tamu itu. Empunya rumah menutup pintu dan berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa, Abarai-san? Sampai minta bantuanku," Orihime bertanya.

"Anu, Inoue-san, maaf selalu merepotkanmu. Kami dalam perjalanan," Renji bercerita. Ichigo menyenggol rusuknya. Ngawur saja Renji ini menceritakan misi mereka ke orang di hadapan mereka ini.

"Misi ya? Lalu kalian Cuma berdua di sini? Karena perbekalan kalian berdua menipis dan kaki Kurosaki-san terluka, makanya kalian kemari, begitu?" Orihime menanggapi.

Renji terkekeh malu. "Benar sekali, Inoue-san. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"_Daijobu_. Kalau Abarai-san yang kemari, pasti repot urusannya, memang. Menjadi _rounin_ punya banyak resiko sekaligus kesenangan tentunya."

Alis Ichigo naik. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kakakku juga _rounin_, Kurosaki-san. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak Shogun Tokugawa berkuasa," senyum Orihime samar sekali di bibirnya.

"Kami juga mau menjual hasil tangkapan kami, Inoue-san," Renji mengeluarkan cincin berlian dari balik _hakama_-nya.

Tangan putih gadis bermata abu-abu itu terulur. Disentuhnya perlahan berlian itu. Ia menggeleng kecewa. "Ini batu safire, Abarai-san. Ia tak punya nilai yang cukup berarti."

Renji dan Ichigo saling pandang. Sia-sia kerja keras mereka demi mencuri batu yang tak ada artinya itu.

Orihime tertawa. "Aku tahu orang yang bisa membantu kalian menjual benda ini. Untuk sekarang, istirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Ayame," gadis berambut hitam datang. "Tolong kau bawa Kurosaki-san ke kamarnya dan obati kakinya. Abarai-san, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Tapi," belum sempat Ichigo membalas, Renji sudah memotongnya.

"Pergilah."

"Kemari, Tuan," Ayame dengan santun menunjukkan jalan pada Ichigo. Setengah terpaksa, Ichigo mengikuti Ayame.

Setelah yakin Ayame telah mengantar Ichigo ke ruangannya, barulah Orihime angkat bicara.

"Kau jangan sering-sering kemari, Abarai-san."

Renji terkejut. "Mengapa?"

"Banyak hal terjadi di Edo, Abarai-san. Aku memang tak bisa mengatakan detailnya di sini. Namun, aku ingatkan terlebih dahulu untukmu. Besok, pukul sebelas malam, pergilah ke tempat Kisuke Urahara, Abarai-san. Aku telah mengaturnya," Orihime bersendekap.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih rinci situasinya," Renji memohon.

Orihime menghela nafas. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan itu, Abarai-san. Yang penting kau turuti kata-kataku kalau mau selamat. Polisi semakin gencar mengejar rounin."

"Ia tak akan mampu menangkap kami. Aku jamin hal itu," Renji menepuk dada.

Orihime menggeleng. "Kau tak paham, Abarai-san. Semua berubah saat ini."

"Aku tetap tak paham, Inoue-san," Renji mengerutkan dahi.

Orihime bangkit berdiri. "Sudahlah. Hari cukup larut. Tidurlah, Abarai-san. Lily akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Lily masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. "Mari, Tuan."

**-sapphire-**

"Kau sudah cukup makan, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime bertanya pada Ichigo sebelum ia dan Renji pergi ke rumah Kisuke Urahara.

"Sudah, Inoue-san. Terima kasih banyak. Pelayanmu hebat. Lukaku sembuh sudah," Ichigo membungkukkan tubuh.

Sinar mata abu-abu itu aneh. "Baguslah."

"Terima kasih banyak, Inoue-san. Atas bantuannya selama ini," Renji membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama, Abarai-san. Kalian berdua jaga diri baik-baik," Orihime berpesan. Ia melepas jepit rambutnya. "Aku tahu mungkin ini mustahil. Namun, jika kalian bertemu rounin bernama Sora Inoue, berikan jepitku padanya."

Ichigo membuka telapak tangannya, menerima jepit rambut gadis berambut orange kecoklatan panjang itu.

"Kubawa ini, Inoue-san," Ichigo mengangguk.

"Arigatou. Nah, ayo berangkat!" Inoue berkata riang.

Ichigo dan Renji berlari di kegelapan malam.

**-Sapphire-**

Ichigo tak sanggup berlari lebih jauh lagi. Lukanya yang baru saja sembuh menuntut dirinya untuk beristirahat. Tak mungkin mereka berhenti di tengah jalan, mengingat deadline waktu dari ketua mereka hanya kurang enam hari saja.

"Kuso! Aku masih bisa berlari lagi!" Ichigo mengumpat.

Renji mendadak berhenti. "Kau serius mau berlari dengan kondisi macam itu?"

"Tentu! Aku masih kuat!" Ichigo menguatkan dirinya.

Dengan cepat, Renji menonjok mukanya. Ichigo jatuh tersungkur. "Lihatlah kondisimu, bodoh! Yang seperti ini mana bisa berlari! Ayo kita pulihkan lukamu dulu!"

"Tidak bisa, Renji! Tenggat waktu kurang beberapa hari lagi. Kalau berhenti lagi, yang ada kita kena hukuman!"

"Lalu, kau mau apa?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

"Tinggalkan aku, Renji. Kau harus kembali."

"Kau gila atau apa, Ichigo? Bagiku, lebih baik dihukum daripada meninggalkan rekanku sendirian!" Renji menolak.

"Kau lupa, Renji? Peduli terhadap nyawa adalah penghinaan bagi prajurit," Ichigo mengingatkan.

Renji terdiam sejenak. Ia meneguk ludahnya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

"Aku tahu kau dapat diandalkan, Renji!"

"Bersumpahlah, Ichigo! Kita akan bertemu lagi hidup-hidup!"

"Aku bersumpah, Renji!"

Renji hanya sekali menoleh ke belakang, sebelum ia berlari menerobos kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

**-sapphire-**

Pandangan Ichigo gelap. Ia meringis menahan sakit. Sungguh memalukan, salah satu _rounin_ senior seperti dirinya malah duduk di tepi jalan seperti pengamen. Lukanya kembali terbuka akibat memaksakan diri. Sudah habis obat penahan rasa sakit ditelannya sewaktu perjalanan dengan Renji.

Agaknya, ia menyesali keputusannya menyuruh Renji meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa, kini.

Seseorang mendekatinya. Rupanya _rounin_ sama seperti dirinya. rounin itu mengacungkan pedang. "Berikan uangmu! Semuanya."

Ichigo diam saja. Kini ia tahu, perasaan orang yang selama ini ia peras. Begitu ingin melawan, namun tak berdaya.

_Rounin_ itu menendang kakinya. "Ayo! Berikan!"

Ichigo merintih menahan sakit. "Aku tidak punya uang."

"Huh? Tidak punya uang, ya?" _rounin_ itu bergumam. "Kau tidak berguna!"

_Rounin_ itu mengangkat pedang-nya. Ichigo hendak mengangkat pedangnya pula. Apa daya, kekuatannya terlalu lemah guna mengangkat pedang. Ia menutup matanya. Bersiap menemui ajalnya.

.

.

.

Sejenak Ichigo membuka matanya. Di hadapannya bukan lagi _rounin_. Namun gadis berambut hitam yang memanggul pedang putih.

"Kau malaikat kematian, ya?" Ichigo bertanya keheranan.

Gadis itu menyodokkan gagang pedangnya ke rusuk Ichigo. "Yang benar saja! Aku ini manusia, sama denganmu! Aku yang menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Bicara apa kau! Aku tak pernah ingin diselamatkan?" Ichigo membalas gadis itu. "Jangan tusuk-tusuk. Sakit, tahu!"

"Peduli amat kau ingin diselamatkan atau tidak! Yang penting, sekarang kau hutang budi padaku?"

"H-hei, aku tak bisa membayarmu. Aku tak punya apa-apa."

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis. "Dasar miskin!" ia mengejek. "Ya sudahlah! Kau tak perlu membayarnya dengan uang, tapi dengan dirimu."

Ichigo terbelalak. "D-dengan diriku?"

Gadis itu memajukan wajahnya. Ichigo mundur perlahan. "Kenapa kau mundur, eh?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat!" Ichigo berteriak-teriak.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Rukia! Ayo, sebutkan siapa namamu?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya keheranan.

"Itu namaku, tolol! Sekarang, sebutkan namamu!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyebutkan namaku padamu?"

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu nama majikanmu!"

"H-ha? Kau? Majikanku?"

"Ya! Kau pelayanku mulai sekarang. Kau harus ikut aku kemanapun aku pergi."

"..."

"YANG BENAR SAJA?"

**-TBC atau End, nih enaknya?-**

**Charl**

Latar tempat di sini mengambil Jepang tahun 1886-an lah. Yang ada shinsengumi, rouninnya, gitu-gitu pokoknya (?). habis baca novel Furin Kazan langsung pengin bikin fic ini entah kenapa.

Review?


End file.
